


Декабристский шифр

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), mittenlost



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Crafts, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, decorative arts, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittenlost/pseuds/mittenlost
Summary: Фрейлины императриц в Российской Империи носили т.н. «шифры», которые выглядели как особая брошь, отличавшая фрейлину от обычной придворной дамы. Разумеется, броши, получившиеся у нас, далеки от фрейлинских шифров и по форме, и по сути - но назвать их почему-то очень захотелось в том же ключе.Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Союз Спасения: Челлендж





	Декабристский шифр

**Author's Note:**

> **Количество:** 4 шт  
>  **Размер и вес:** 4х30 гр  
>  **Материалы:** металлические основы под броши, стеклянные кабошоны, миниатюры портретов (распечатки), клей-лак для декупажа, клей для страз, свитер в качестве фона.

|   
---|---  
  
|   
---|---  
  
|   
---|---  
  
|   
---|---


End file.
